Precious
by BetaReject
Summary: A short story or Vignette about Sauron and how he created ring of power. It is told in the form of a legend, as though Galadriel was telling the tale...


Disclaimer: I think its pretty safe to say, I am not the creator of these characters or of this reality. They are and ever will be JRR Tolkien's creations; I am only borrowing them for a brief time, so I too may give my rendition of the classic tale he has made....  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic, so please forgive me if it isnt as good as one expects. It will most likely be under going revisions as I read further into novels and learn more details on Sauron as well as the ring of power. Also I would like to thank "Lugrekh" for helping me with the black speach that is written at the bottom of this story. So with that said and done, sit tight and enjoy the tale; please feel free to post reviews and comments as you see fit :)  
  
  
  
  
  
Precious  
  
In the darkest depthes of the eastern realms, there speaks a legend that has remained hidden to the even the most wisest of wizards in the middle earth. It is a tale of two powerful, but wicked beings, bound together by their mutual ambition and lust for all that is evil. For through destruction, they found strength; through chaos; solice. This is their tale and the tale of how the ring of power came to be.  
  
In the shifting state of the shadow realm there had come to pass a being who's entity and life force was at one in this place. She was a demon who's power was not like anything seen before in this realm. She ruled as Queen and all the dark things of the shadow world answered to her; following their lady, as loyal minions. Any who entered here never returned; so it remained untouched and unknowing for an eternity. Until another was able to glance into this forsaken Shadow realm.  
  
By means of dark and powerful magic, a necromancer of incredible evil had discovered a way to create a rift between this realm and the next. He sought the power of the dark queen, one who was known for her unholy beauty and merciless rule...With her as an ally there was little that would stand in the way of his ambitions. To him, she bore the power of the shadow realm; to her; he held the gateway that would permit her to leave it. It was to become a deadly alliance, that would forge a new dark reign.  
  
Through this new rift, the necromancer known as Sauron would be able to look inside the realm of shadows but not communicate, for their language was not his own. While the Shadow Queen could hear the dark lord speaking to her, she was unable to see him; such was the entrapment of the spell. Though these bonds held them apart, an alliance was created, between the dark lord and the shadowy demoness, who ruled the realm of the spirits. Each had their own ambitions to satisfy and sought in each other a means to complete them. What one had, the other desired; Sauron wanted the power of the dark realm of the shadows, while the Shadow Queen sought to enter the realm of the living. For in this world, she could unleash her full strength, but without a physical form, it was impossible.  
  
For a time they schemed and prepared waiting for the right moment to awaken the rising darkness that began to spread over the Middle Earth. With the aid of the dark lord the unknowing elven blacksmithes began to create rings of power. It was to rule Middle Earth and be in the assistence of her rulers. But Sauron had a much more sinister purpose for them; for with his dark magic, those that bore these precious relics would have to bear the burden of temptation within them. In time, the rings that were given to the races of this world had begun to have their effect.  
  
The older more wiser of the beings either took them into hiding or were destroyed in the process, either by forces of nature or by the dark lord himself. But the race of men was their real goal. For in their passion, there lie weakness and in their ambition; folly. The race of mortals were the first to lose themselves to the power of the rings, in the end it cost them everything trapping them between the realms of the living and the dead. Their weakness for power and greed sealed their fates, enslaving them for an eternity, destined to serve the Dark Lord Sauron and the Shadow Queen as Ringwraiths...or in her tongue....the Nasgul...  
  
The rings were not the only ones that were molded and shaped; bound to their masters by magic. For another was made in the secrecy of the necromancers fortress; in the dark caverns of Mt. Doom. For nearly a century, Sauron worked his magic, altering and twisting the gateway that seperated him from the Shadow Queen; binding its existence to this thin band of gold. She in turn taught the Dark Lord all of her language a foul tongue simuler to the elven speach, but twisted and dark, as though it were meant for demons. To those who heard it, only one name can be given: Black Speech.  
  
On a fateful day in the blackness of Mt. Doom the Dark Lord Sauron completed his final spell. The words enscripted on the ring began to glow eerily, as though it had become an entity; sentient and wicked as its creator. For inside the rings finely crafted form; resided the Shadow Queen's spirit. It was forever bound to the Dark Lord of Mordor; just as his life essence also was bound to her, through the power of the ring. In this formed a new gateway that permitted both souls to enter and leave the realm of the living and the dead. It gave Sauron insurmountable power and granted him immortality. For as he wore the ring, he would be able to walk through the shadow realms and the realm of the living. He had become a powerful and merciless god.  
  
The Shadow Queen too gained much power and was able to see the world of men through Sauron's eyes. Through the ring which he forever wore; they were united and bound forever shifting through the realms of the living and the dead.  
  
A dark shadow began to spread quickly from the east and seemed to consume all that stood in its path; even some of the puriest souls fell under its dark spell. Vast and powerful kingdoms began to rot and fade almost as though it were infected with some contagious disease. What was once united, soon began to unravel; it was not long before different empires began to fight amongst each other. For in war nothing is seen clearly and much can become lost in the journey from the battlefield, to the refined courts of royality.  
  
It was not long before many fell prey to the darkness; among them the race of mortals. But not all were so eager to join the Dark Lord and his minions, for some rose above the masses; making an alliance where there was none before. Through this truce they sought to increase their chances against this evil force that threatened to destroy all that is good in this world.  
  
The battle was waged on for what seemed like an eternity. It was as though the heavens and the earth, shook beneath the forces that sought to destroy each other. Sauron's power grew and flourished with each day. It looked as though the darkness would reign, but the races of middle earth, would not to give way to fleeting doubts and fought noblely against him and the unseeing Shadow Queen.  
  
Together, they were invincible; but not everything was meant to be and such was true for the bearer of the ring. For a most unexpected twist of fate brought to the dark lord and his shadowy queen to their end. By the hands of a mere mortal, the eternal bond was severed; Isildur's blade stood true to her master. While she may have appeared broken to all, with a sharp turn of her deadly blade, Mordor's fate was sealed...or so it would appear.  
  
To the dark lord it appeared he had come to the end of his reign. His anger and hatred of the world poured out into his dying form and ignited an incredible surge of blinding energy. His thoughts seperated, altering from sheer rage to confusion; he could feel his soul leaving his body and felt his bond to the ring become severed. Though part of him remained bound magically to the dark band of gold, his essence was lost in the realm of the shadows.  
  
In the dimming of his mortal thoughts Sauron knew what had happened. His desire for domination and destruction had been stolen from him; cut away like a poisoned stem, by the mere hands of a mortal. But it is another dark reasoning that clouds his thoughts; the ring was no longer his. It was taken from him as well...as was the one who remained trapped in it, for the gateway had been broken; the magical bond between the dark souls, severed. As his armoured form began to shudder and crumble, the dark lord for the first time in his existence knew true loss.  
  
Vast amounts of dark energy surged from his eroding form causing it to glow eerily, warning all of its unleashed fury. The earth then shook, trembling violently; as a surge of light and dark energy rippled outwards, like a shockwave. The necromancer's energy was most forceful, causing all of the warriors who stood in the battlefield; that was his grave, to fall to the ground. It was as though in a twisted way; they were bowing to the dark warlord that once was Sauron.  
  
In the weak, but strong hands of Isildur, the ring glows innocently revealing the secret that bound the dark lord and the shadow queen to each other. In his unknowing hands already the darkness stirs. As it shrank to fit his mortal fingers, the voice of the Shadow Queen whispers evil thoughts into his mind, poisoning his well meaning heart. Once more evil begins to unfold; for what fire is thought to be put out; often lies just beneath the cinders...  
  
To the dark lord Sauron, time is but an ally. Patience; a weapon to be wielded. In the darkness of the shadow realm, he plots and schemes; biding his time, waiting for the moment when the gateway will show him, where to find her. He seeks only one desire; to return the ring to himself. For it is sacred to him; marking his power and testifying to his single weakness....  
  
His precious...  
  
Turkûrz-izub... 


End file.
